


The Vibraphone Lady [Chaeyoung x Black Girl Oneshot]

by Essie_LaShae



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Black Characters, Cute, Gen, No Sex, No Smut, One Shot, Original Black Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essie_LaShae/pseuds/Essie_LaShae
Summary: Roseanne “Chaeyoung” Park, a detective, meets a lovely vibraphonist at a small bar in Busan.





	The Vibraphone Lady [Chaeyoung x Black Girl Oneshot]

Droplets of rain continued to race each other down the window, merging with one another and going in crazy directions as it poured down. There was no lighting or no thunder. 

For some people, it was awful. For others, it was great. 

It was amazing for Park Roseanne. The sky was dark and full with clouds and stars. The light rain tapped against the windows like no tomorrow. The smell of wine and winter breeze danced through the air as the dim lighting of the small building brought anyone who entered to tranquility. 

Roseanne sat alone at a small table, staring out into the streets of Busan with her head high while occasionally sipping on her apple juice, since she wasn’t in the mood for wine. 

Roseanne was in Busan for some detective work and she had been very busy. All of the work stressed the poor twenty-two year old woman and she needed to escape for a little while. 

As much as Roseanne enjoyed everything the service had to offer, she had to go back to work. She angrily shook her head, reaching out for her glass to sip some of her juice. She turned her attention to the front where a small band was playing live jazz. 

A microphone stood in the center as a drum set was on the left and a vibraphone to the right. The stage was vacant as of now.

Roseanne, with her glass in her smooth and milky hands, gulped down the rest of her juice. The young detective pulled out two-thousand won to pay for the apple juice. She grabbed her purse and umbrella before jumping down from her seat, but before Roseanne could do so, the sounds of cymbals, bass, and vibraphone greeted her ears with a soft melody. 

The band was playing another number right when she had to leave! WANTED to leave! 

The twenty-two year old whipped her head back towards the stage, watching the woman behind the vibraphone. The woman had an espresso glow, Afro hair, alluring emerald eyes, plump lips, and small earrings. 

The woman was focused and deep into her craft, striking the bars of the notes at the perfect time and in the right spots. She bopped her head to the music as she stood and let the music take over her, smiling so often. 

Roseanne quickly jumped back into her seat and smiled at the woman. She made a motion with her hand for another free refill before continuing to watch the band play their number. Rose adjusted her suit, crossed her legs, and leaned in towards the table with her chin propped up on her hands. 

The young detective tapped her foot to the music and closed her eyes, fully enjoying herself in the moment. Roseanne wished she never had to leave, in fact, she wished she brought her work here! At the same time, she wished she developed guts to leave. The detective knew she been in this place for at least two hours downing glasses of apple juice one after another and jamming to soft vibraphone jazz! This was an adorable little spot for a late drink and some jazz listening and socializing, but Roseanne knew she was in too deep. 

It was because of the lady behind the vibraphone. That lady was the reason why Roseanne didn’t want to leave. Don’t get her wrong, she loved how kind and patient the staff was and the relaxing music and the food, but that vibraphone lady had Roseanne wrapped around her finger. 

The lady and Rose were complete strangers to each other, but the detective felt weird sensations travel all throughout her body. She felt butterflies in her stomach, a tiny headache, and the need to pinch herself. Ever since Roseanne walked into the place, sat down, and laid her eyes upon the lady with such BEAUTY, the twenty-two year old couldn’t look away. She was doomed the moment she walked in. 

At this point, Roseanne was that of a rose. Dark red. Her face was BURNING with blush. She gulped a huge lump in her throat as the lady made her feel...small and weak. Roseanne wanted to offer the stunning lady some apple juice and pay for it. 

Roseanne felt WHIPPED for this lady, but she only wanted to be friends with her. Roseanne cringed at the thought of taking the lady home as the detective knew she wasn’t like that. She believed in saving sex until after marriage. 

Roseanne was at war with herself. 

_ I only want to be friends with her. I’m not in love with her or anything. If anything, I love her outfit.  _

** _She’s so beautiful to the point where you stayed in this exact spot for two hours, staring this poor girl down like a hawk! Quit it! She’s probably noticed you a long time ago! She must be uncomfortable! _**

_She’s so stunning. I like her fit, it looks like she’s about to go visit the President after this. I wanna ask where did she get her jacket? H &M maybe? _

_** What is her IG?  **_

_Rose, you’ve been sitting here for two hours because of this chick. She’s GORGEOUS, I understand but c’mon, let’s go home._

Roseanne leaned back in her chair and ran her hand through her long, blonde hair. She finished her last glass of apple juice, grabbed her purse, and jumped down from her chair once the band was done performing another pretty song. Roseanne thanked the waiter and left three thousand won for each band member. 

The detective felt a tap on her shoulder when her hand gripped the door knob to the entrance. Roseanne turned around in response and her heart immediately started racing. 

It was the vibraphone lady.

Seeing her this close was surreal to Roseanne. She realized in this moment how short she was compared to this princess in front of her. Roseanne wanted to disappear, but she wasn’t going to back out with an opportunity to at least talk to her or compliment her and the others with their songs. 

“Oh, sorry if I’m intimidating you. I won’t hurt you or anything.” The lady assured softly, tucking a curl behind her ear. 

The lady’s voice was that of a contented, purring kitten. Naturally soft, cute, and relaxing to the ears and eyes. 

The lady smiled once she noticed Roseanne’s shoulders relaxed. 

“Oh, that’s alright. I’m not intimidated at all.” The detective smiled slightly before tilting her head. “Is there something you want to tell me, ma’am?” 

“Well, I’ve noticed that during the band’s numbers in which I engaged in playing vibes that I’ve literally caught your eye and had all of your attention tonight. You never made me uncomfortable, trust me.” The lady spilled. 

She smiled again and looked away from Roseanne’s gentle gaze. “I cannot lie, I liked glancing up and making eye contact with you from across the room.” 

Roseanne turned crimson. “I couldn’t peel my eyes off of you. Ma’am, you’re absolutely stunning. I cannot express it or stress it enough.” 

Her sparkling eyes were emeralds, bright and pretty. Roseanne chuckled to herself when she noticed this lady had some freckles on her cheeks and all across her nose. 

_She’s so cute! I’m gonna die!_

The lady chuckled in response to Roseanne’s compliments, “Thank you, for the tip, for that compliment, and for choosing this little cute place for a late drink.” 

The two women shook hands and bowed to each other. 

“Well, I have to get going. It’s late. I loved the amount of hard work you guys poured into all of your songs. I loved each and every single one of them. You, if not, about poured your entire soul into the vibes on that last piece.” Roseanne put her hand on her heart as she remembered how hard her foot tapped during the last piece. 

The lady smiled and laughed, thanking the detective once again for her kind words. 

Roseanne’s eyes about popped out of her head when the lady gave her a goofy wink. 

“If you don’t mind, I want to give you this.” The lady took Rose’s hand and slipped a ripped piece of paper into her palm before curling her fingers in. 

The lady turned around and laughed out loud at the obviously shocked Roseanne. 

“Come back and see me next time if you can,  _Miss Detective_.” The lady waved and headed back to the stage with the other two members. 

Roseanne blinked.  _ She’s so ethereal! What the actual heck! _

She opened up the piece of paper: 

𝐼𝐺 : @ ℯ𝓂ℯ𝓇𝒶𝓁𝒹ℯ𝓎ℯ𝓈

  * 𝑀𝑦 𝑛𝑎𝑚𝑒 𝑖𝑠 𝐵𝑟𝑖𝑎𝑛𝑎 𝐸𝑙𝑑𝑎 𝑏𝑢𝑡 𝐼 𝑎𝑙𝑠𝑜 𝑔𝑜 𝑏𝑦 𝐸𝑚𝑒𝑟𝑎𝑙𝑑. 𝑇𝑒𝑥𝑡 𝑚𝑒 𝑠𝑜𝑚𝑒 𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑒! ^^



Roseanne went home with the biggest smile on her face. She was going to enjoy being in Busan not just because of her job. 


End file.
